Some Short Stories
by Exotos135
Summary: A short collection of stories or drabbles about the life of some Gravity Falls citizens. (A gift for you, Galaxina-the-Seedrian!)


**After reading the birthday gift I got from Galaxina (Thanks so much buddy! XD) I decided to make one myself, though It's mostly short stories instead of drabbles. So, Galaxina, I hope you like this! :)**

**And remember: read and review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Gaming~<strong>

At the arcade, Candy was playing a first person shooting game, not doing particularly well while playing it. Before she knew it she had lost, with the "CONTINUE?" screen appearing as the girl dropped her weapon and lost her patience.

"I curse the day you were made, first person shooters!" cursed Candy, right before summoning a bulldozer, which squashed the machine to pieces. As Candy laughed like a maniac to enjoy her victory, everybody else at the arcade looked at the girl with blank stares, the asian girl calming down and blushing as she stammered "I...have issues with the game." in a shy voice.

.

.

.

**~Arts~**

Dipper was doing a painting of Wendy on a sketchbook, Wendy herself posing to give the boy some inspiration. "Did you finish?" asked Wendy once the boy stopped and ripped off the page with the painting off the sketchbook.

"Yes, but Wendy, I warned you that I wasn't good at drawing, so I please ask you to not get angry if you don't like it."

Dipper showed the painting to the teenager, who gasped in awe. "Oh my gosh...the hair, the body, even the face! It's almost like you instantly copied me and pasted it into your drawing, like in one of those computer programs! I...I don't know what to say...It just so perfectly represents how I look, who I am and who I will be, all in one beautiful drawing!"

Wendy shed a little tear as the light shined on her, looking up in the skies and silently weeping in pure joy as choir music was heard, Dipper looking utterly confused as that happened.

"Dipper, you have enlightened me, you said you weren't as good as your sister when it came to arts, but I see you two are a pair of art savants! Could I...keep the painting?"

"Umm, sure?"

The boy handed over the painting to the teenager, who squeed before leaving the shack and running back home, just as the same time Mabel arrived. "Hey bro-bro, what's up with Wendy?" asked Mabel, pointing at the teenager.

"I made this painting of her, and she apparently liked it." explained Dipper, making another painting of Wendy and showing it to his sister.

"Awesome! It's almost identical to the real thing!"

Once in her room, Wendy wasted on time in pasting the painting on the wall, getting a satisfied grin on her face once she finished. The painting turned out to be nothing more than a stick figure drawing that looked a bit like her.

.

.

.

**~Lost~**

Mabel, with a heavy backpack and a map, was walking to a picnic set up by her friends Candy and Grenda, Dipper biding farewell but not before warning the girl about going the wrong road. She acted like she listened, told him "sure!" and continued to walk.

By the time she decided to look at the road, what she instead saw was that she was at the of the tower of france. "Wait, how did I got here again?

.

.

.

**~Ancient~**

Dipper and Mabel were checking some hieroglyphs they got out of a pyramid, with some pictures of ancient Egyptians on them. At the end was an egyptian version of Grunkle Stan, clearly having just been painted on. The twins silently laughed, not realizing that a tall shadowy figure that looked like Stan's was watching over them.

Before they knew it, they were punched by a furious Stan. "I told you a thousand times already, I'm not that old!" scolded Stan with his fist raised, the twins bowing down and apologizing shortly afterwards.

.

.

.

**~Xylophone~**

On a concert, the audience was going wild as the sole performer in said concert, a 5-year-old Mabel Pines, was playing a xylophone like an expert. The audience eventually started to shout her name as the concert continued, roses being thrown to the stage as the girl continued.

Eventually she returned to reality, where she saw herself in her room, badly playing the xylophone next to her. Turning around, she could also spot at least three bags of gummy koalas, all of which were empty. "_Note to self, never play the xylophone after eating so much sugar._" thought Mabel.

.

.

.

**~Inquisitive~**

"Hey Dipper, why is the sky blue?" asked Mabel with an oblivious look on her face.

"Because my hat is partly blue." answered Dipper, who didn't turn to his sister since he was reading journal 3.

"Hey Dipper, if me and Wendy were a couple, what would be the name of our ship?"

"Wenbel, probably."

"And if she and Robbie were still a couple?"

"You seriously expect me to answer that?"

"Hey Dipper, what is the opposite of fun?"

"Me."

"Hey Dipper, what are trees made of?"

"Mostly air."

"Hey Dipper, who would win if we raced with Gideon and Pacifica?"

"The fans."

"Hey Dipper, could I take a look at your book?"

"No."

"Hey Dipper, why am I asking you so many questions?"

"Just because, Mabel."

.

.

.

**~Nitpicking~**

At the cinema, Pacifica was looking at the movie posters to take a decision and pick a movie to watch. Just as she was about to select one, she heard some annoyed groans coming out of the room 3, where she saw three familiar faces: Mabel, Candy and Grenda's. "Is that...Mabel, fork girl and lizard lady?" asked Pacifica.

"I can't believe we wasted a whole hour of our lives watching that movie!" complained Grenda, crossing her arms, "I mean, the main heroes didn't sound like children at all!"

"Yeah, and the costumes? Puh-lease! Even I think they're too ridiculous for the movie's own good, and I have seen my fair share of ridiculous outfits before!" complained Candy, "Heck, I wore an outfit just as ridiculous once!"

"And the main villain being an alternate version of the hero? Worst. Reveal. Ever." complained Mabel with her hands on her hips, "We're never seeing that movie again, no matter how much we're bribed to do it!"

Crossing their arms and nodding in agreement, Candy and Grenda followed Mabel out of the theater, all while Pacifica looked on disturbed. "_I think I just became influential._"

.

.

**~Anomaly~**

Dipper and Mabel were following Soos back to the shack, at least until they spotted Wendy watching with some binoculars some event that was happening. "Hi Wendy, what are you watching?" greeted Soos as he walked to the teenager with the twins.

The twin turned

"One of the most absurd, unexpected, disturbing, terrifying, unpredictable anomaly that has ever happened in Gravity Falls: one that beats everything else we have or will ever met in sheer weirdness!" answered Wendy, without taking off her binoculars, in a horrified tone.

"Let us see! Let us see!"

Wendy gave the trio some binoculars and used them to look at what the teenager was looking at. It turned out to be Stan and Gideon, sworn business rivals and archnemesis...sitting on a fancy table, holding some cups with tea and acting all around friendly. The sight made the quartet scream, throw away their binoculars and run away as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks! Sure, some of these don't make any sense, but as long as some laughs were obtained after reading this, I have done my job right. There is also an easter egg if you unite the first letters of the shorts.<strong>

**Hope you liked it everyone, specially you Galaxina! :)**


End file.
